Recently a great number of cellular phones have been developed and are used. Various cellular phones have been developed, e.g., the folding type that can be opened/closed via a rotary hinge unit, the slide type that can be opened/closed via a slide unit, etc., in addition to the straight type showing a simple rod-like profile have been developed.
The sliding cellular phone is equipped with a slide mechanism that slides a first case over a second case relatively in a state that these cases are superposed in the vertical direction. This sliding cellular phone is constructed by a slide case fitted to one of the first case and the second case, a slider fitted to the other of the first case and the second case to slide over the slide case, and an elastic member provided between the slider and the slide case to slide/energize the slider from a predetermined slide position in the open direction and the close direction (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-210649